forgotten_fauna_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave 1 Fauna
Fauna Wave 2 Fauna Here are all the wave 1 fauna The Insect of the End: The Insect of the End is a massive bee-wasp-moth creature. As danigirl described, this insect supports Chorus plants and sometimes replants them out of accident. They feed off the fruits and take it back to their home. When no food is available within a perimeter, the mob will become aggressive to other mobs *even the End Mobs* to gather food or when stressed. They don't have a main queen but function together in groups. The Pterosaur Flock of the Overworld: As Phantoms landed back onto Earth after millions of years, a species split from their original ancestors and became Earth adapted. Despite loosing lots of mass, they gained more attributes. They fly together in large massive flocks. Very much like their cousins, they eat zombies away into skeletons, but instead do it with more mobs. They are very dangerous to encounter when they are hungery. The Giant Karp, Sunji: Taking the names from the new 1.13 soundtrack songs, Sunji is a massive Karp as tall as the player for the largest species. Despite it's size, it is actually a peaceful fish. It eats Plankton, Seaweed, and various other plants. It is the main prey of the Dragon Fish "Sea Dragon" but is a defensive creature The Phantom of the End: This mob has landed on the End, and good thing that the predator is gone. It becomes even more adapted to the air, and has a more flattened body. It's head is more pointed but yet wider and larger wingspan. The Giant Axolotl: This another Herbivorous mob is a large nocturnal amphibian. It lives in caves and is mostly awake during most of it's life. When night emerges, it gets out of the cave and feeds off the fish, plants, and fungus. It has bioluminescent patterns and gives the Cave a fresh new look. Despite their somewhat threatening look, they are fairly friendly unless threatened, which then they use their external gills to use as a threatening method. The Giant Carnivore Turtle of the Seas: This animal is somewhat like a turtle. Since it's size is so massive, it lost its shell and remained aquatic. It is a massive predator from the same planet that Mob A evolved on. Luckily for Mob A, little competition was present from this beast, since it lived near polar regions of the planet. It would dig into the thick ice and sleep in the created hole when times get rough. Though Mob A would easily take this animal down. The Pest of the Overworld: This insect is easily a fast reproducing pest. Unlike invasive species, this one came along with the Phantoms. This pest can eat many crops and cattle, and poses a threat. Despite the problems, they spawn very rarely and only breed when 2 is around, most times they spawn solo. This insect is much like an ant but is Omnivorous but mostly Herbivore. Other mobs find this animal as a pest too, but easy prey. The Nether Herbivore: This somewhat medium sized animal is a Nether herbivore. It mainly eats fungus and the evolved nether plants grown there. It has a protective osteoderms. It is somewhat related to the Sea Dragon but much more smaller and herbivorous. The body is shortened and looks much like an iguana. The Venomous Spider of the Overworld: This species is fairly large but the same size as Cave Spiders. It is brown in color and has 2 venomous fangs. When a spider finds a new home to live, they cover a specific area in cobweb and web-like material. They reproduce both asexually and sexually. Asexually requires more nutrients. When the massive amounts of eggs are layed, the babies stay within the cobweb area. Some babies are cannibalized or lost. The Pest of the Overworld can invade and eat many of its babies. Spiders will drag prey into their lair. The Small Mammal of the Grasslands: This small mammal is very much like shrews, and looks much like the Diictodon. Despite this, they are peaceful and happy animals that run around the plains in groups. They are also insectivorous, and large groups can fake down the Venomous Spider of the Overworld and Pest. They can eat crops but can be prevented from eating by putting fences or walls around the farm. They are prey to many carnivores but smaller carnivores can be threatened if in large groups. The Parasite of the Overworld: This parasite is unlike other parasites, it turns the effected creature into a more rabid animal. It reworks its behavior into an aggressive beast but passive to its own kind. The parasite makes the animal attempt to kill any other species but yet breed. This parasite can breed when the host poops and the parasite layed eggs, which then the parasites hatch. The parasites can easily take over an environment but can be controlled. When the host dies, the parasite will exit and control a new host. The parasite is approximately 80 centimeters long. The Purple Parrot: A simple color varient of the parrot, nothing much, but it is quite different. It can fly longer, and perches more on trees. Category:Wave 1 Fauna Category:Fauna